<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Solitude by butterflywriter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30024222">Solitude</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/butterflywriter/pseuds/butterflywriter'>butterflywriter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adventure, Childhood Memories, Gen, Introspection, Memories, Minor Original Character(s), Reminiscing, Travel, World Travel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:07:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,475</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30024222</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/butterflywriter/pseuds/butterflywriter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>On his travels to distant lands, Ike thinks back on his life in Tellius.</p><p>Post-Radiant Dawn</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Solitude</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi! So, I really love Ike a lot, but don’t think I’ve properly expressed that nor have I really focused on him as a character before in writing. I only have played Path of Radiance (my first FE game) and have had glimpses of Radiant Dawn through research (including what I needed for this story). Thus, I really wanted to do my best to write this short about him and his travels after he leaves Tellius. </p><p>I’m nervous about saying this out loud, because for so long I felt like I wasn’t allowed to. But, when Ike leaves in the end, I do see him traveling...alone. I always have. And, I’m glad that I feel brave enough to express that now.</p><p>With that, I hope you enjoy this story &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gently gliding Ragnell one last time against the whetstone, Ike carefully lifted up the golden blade before slipping it back into his handcrafted scabbard. Then, strapping the sheath itself onto his back, the blue-haired swordsman went ahead and began clearing up his small camping area. He splashed what was left of his water onto the dying flame of his fire pit before securing the cap back onto the canteen and tossing it into his travel pack. Knowing he will be returning to the nearby village to retrieve his pay, Ike wasn’t too worried about not having water for the time being.</p><p>With a heavy sigh, the lone mercenary looked over the small area quietly, making sure he wasn’t leaving anything behind. Glancing up at the sun, his blue eyes squinted at the bright light as Ike observed its position in the sky. It had to be mid-afternoon by now, given the heat and the realization that he had been sharpening his sword for well over a few hours after eating his breakfast. Feeling a bit sheepish at that, the swordsman chuckled quietly to himself before finally taking his leave.</p><p>Admiring the forestry around him, Ike took in a breath as he enjoyed the oncoming fall breeze. Summer was still a persistent season in this foreign land, but as the days and weeks go by to signify the closing of the year, the blue-haired mercenary began to feel the slightest change in the weather. And, he rather enjoyed it. It didn’t snow very often here, and only being able to travel lightly, Ike took that as a blessing. He didn’t own any winter coats, nor did he have the talents to make himself one.</p><p>However, he suddenly quirked a small smile at that last thought.</p><p>“I’m sure Mist would go through all the trouble to get me one, anyway,” Ike mumbled playfully to himself.</p><p>But, soon after, his smile faltered.</p><p>Mist.</p><p>He wondered how she was doing. It had been a long while since he has seen her and the rest of the Greil Mercenaries. His family. Leaving them behind back in Tellius was difficult. But, Ike knew everyone else took it much harder than himself. It probably seemed selfish of him at first, knowing those few years ago, shortly after their father’s death during the Mad King’s War, Ike had made a promise to Mist to never leave her side.</p><p>And, just over a year ago when the Laguz-Begnion War was still afoot, his sister had pleaded with him to let her join him on a mission. After losing their father, Mist couldn’t stand to lose Ike, either, nor be away from him while he was out fighting on his own. It tore her up inside, and it hurt Ike himself to see it.</p><p>
  <em>‘We’ll live together, fight together, and die together. Right, Ike?’</em>
</p><p>Shutting his eyes, Ike took in another breath as his younger sister’s words echoed through his mind. He wanted to hold to his promise. He did. But, his life was no longer the same after the last war. He no longer wanted to be involved in politics, nor did he want to keep such a noble title. He just wanted to be Ike. A man willing to help others along the roads he passed. He loved being a mercenary, just like his father. It was a simple and rewarding lifestyle that he was very saddened to give up over the last few years.</p><p>And now, he was part of it once again.</p><p>The small hamlet was just up ahead. Bringing his travel pack over his shoulders, Ike kindly nodded to the village folk in greeting as he made his way over to a secluded home atop a short hill. At his presence, a woman peeked through her window before quickly stepping out, with two small children looking up curiously behind her. The blue-haired swordsman smiled gently at them before looking to their mother. With a quiet bow, the younger woman took a step forward before presenting a small pouch to Ike, “Thank you so much for all of your help, again, Sir Ike. I’m not sure what our little village would do without you.”</p><p>Giving the village head a kind nod, the mercenary quietly took the money from her, “It’s no problem, Eli. And, please, Ike is just fine.”</p><p>With a warm smile, Eli brushed down her sundress sheepishly, “Ah, my apologies…Ike. All of us here in the village are simply indebted to you, is all. And…” The woman paused as she gently rested her hands atop her children’s heads, “You saved my family. Luci and I couldn’t be more grateful.”</p><p>Returning the smile, Ike quietly admired the three of them, once again being reminded of his own family back in Tellius. Clearing his throat, he looked to the small house curiously, “Where is she, anyway?”</p><p>Eli blinked at that before nodding her head towards the village shops across the road, “Oh, Luci will be along. She had gone out to the market to pick up dinner for us this evening. You know the two of us can’t cook.”</p><p>Ike shared a quiet laugh with the younger woman before she bowed to him once more, “Again, S—er…Ike, thank you. …Will you be gone long?”</p><p>Sighing softly, the older swordsman looked to the horizon, knowing his next journey was sure to be a long one, “Perhaps. But, those brigands shouldn’t bother you nor the townsfolk anymore. I discovered their hideout a little ways from here and had taken care of them. And, along with Luci, a few other villagers took up training with me, and I’ve done the best I could to teach them all I know. You are in good hands, Eli.”</p><p>Holding her children close to her sides, the village head took to the mercenary’s word, “Thank you, Ike. Be safe out there, okay? And, take all the provisions you need before you head to the ports.”</p><p>Giving Eli an affirmative nod, he looked to her young children once more before taking his leave.</p><p>“Will do.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Wind whipped at his green headband as Ike looked out to the ocean. He could feel the waves splashing gently along the ship’s sides as specks of water hit his face. But, the swordsman didn’t mind. It was late in the evening now, and he knew it would be another few days before he reached his destination. Quietly, he rested his elbows along the edge of one of the bulkheads, allowing himself to relax as he looked up to the stars in the night sky. The constellations were beautiful, especially without the light pollution from the village. And, with the full moon’s shine cascading down on himself and the rest of the ship, it was a lovely night as its reflection shimmered against the sea.</p><p>However, Ike couldn’t help but think back on another night when the moon had shined just as brightly.</p><p>A night he would never forget.</p><p>
  <em>‘A little longer… Stay a little longer…’</em>
</p><p>He didn’t cry then, and he couldn’t cry now. But, the sorrow he felt was all the same. However, when it came to fighting the Black Knight for the very last time, all he felt was anticipation. He had been itching to fight him again. Not out for revenge over his father, but for one last, final teaching.</p><p>
  <em>‘Was I as skillful as you remember my father in his prime years? Did you see his shadow in my sword?’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘I certainly did, Ike. Thanks to you, I was able to fight my master at the height of his glory days.’</em>
</p><p>Eyes now downcast, the blue-haired swordsman sadly watched as the quiet waves crashed against the current.</p><p>Father.</p><p>Wherever he may be, Ike hoped he was resting well with his mother.</p><p>He wasn’t prepared that night when he had lost him. The Greil Mercenaries had just arrived in Gallia, where they were to safely escort Princess—now Queen of Crimea—Elincia away from the threat of Daein. But, being pulled into a war was the furthest thing Ike was expecting at the beginning of his career as a mercenary. Suddenly, his father put more responsibility on him. When weeks before, the stubborn man had been adamant on taking Ike out on any of their missions.</p><p>And, it was one of the very last things they had ever discussed.</p><p>
  <em>‘Tell me, Ike, are you getting used to the ins and outs of the mercenary life? The way we approach combat?’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘I’m definitely a better fighter. But, I don’t understand… Why would you put a recruit like me in charge?’</em>
</p><p>Of course, Ike understood now why his father had urged him to strengthen as a leader, even when he had such little experience in the company. The only way he was ever going to learn was if he was placed into the position itself. He just wasn’t expecting it so soon.</p><p>But, before his father had gone off to fight the Black Knight…</p><p>He suddenly asked Ike about his mother.</p><p>At the time, the swordsman hardly had any recollection of her. He was more baffled by his father’s question rather than trying to answer it. Because the man never spoke a word about her.</p><p>Then, years later, after Zelgius’ defeat…</p><p>He regained those memories.</p><p>When he bore witness to the death of his mother by his father. The chaos of Lehran’s Medallion taking over Greil as easily as a snap to the fingers. The violent insanity. The bloodshed. The horror.</p><p>Ike gulped in a breath as he shut his eyes, allowing the sea breeze to calm the slight tremble in his demeanor.</p><p>If it wasn’t for Sephiran sealing his memories when him and Zelgius had found Ike and Mist after the incident, the blue-haired mercenary couldn’t think on what his life would be like if he had spent it being burdened with such trauma. Elena had sacrificed herself the moment she tore the medallion from Greil’s grip, and Ike knew he had never forgiven himself since.</p><p>But, now with his parents both at rest, the swordsman hoped his father had finally found peace with his own burden.</p><p>Taking in another breath, Ike opened his eyes once more. He then ran a hand through his hair before quietly shaking his head. It was much too late to be thinking of such things. However, Ike had to admit that his life spent in Tellius was one he could never truly leave behind, even when he no longer physically resided there. All of his memories remained—his childhood up until his young adulthood.</p><p>But, for now, it was time for him to get some rest. Sleeping at sea wasn’t the most comfortable, and the swordsman could already hear the pounding feet of the first watch above him as he made his way into the berth deck. Although there wasn’t too much trouble to be had in the middle of the ocean, it was always smart for any sailors to keep a look out in case there were suspicious rogues sailing the seas at this hour. And, despite the seamen from the village providing Ike with more than enough accommodations after all the help he had given them, the lone mercenary couldn’t pass the opportunity to offer his own watchful eye throughout the night, as well.</p><p>Thus, he was due to be up and ready for the second watch in just a few hours.</p><p>Laying back against the soft hammock, Ike shifted himself into a more comfortable position before raising his arms above his head and shutting his eyes. It was time to sleep.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>‘What’s wrong, Ike? Done already?’</em>
</p><p>Giving out a grunt, Ike felt the dirt beneath his boots give way as he skidded slightly back at the force of a sword shoving at him. However, he shoved right back. The swordsman in front of him faltered, their teeth bared as Ike’s strength once more overpowered their own. Forced to backpedal, the leaner warrior stumbled momentarily before swiftly jumping back. Ike watched them closely, their feet dancing along the ground as if it were hot to the touch before the opposing mercenary lunged at him again.</p><p>The blue-haired swordsman huffed as Ragnell clashed with their small Rapier, surprised he hadn’t knocked the blade out of the other’s hands yet. But, that only gave him more of a drive to defeat them. A new challenge he was thrilled to be up against.</p><p>Tensing his muscles, Ike pushed himself forward, adding more strength to his sword as his adversary was forced back once again. However, before the other swordsman could lose their balance, they suddenly pulled away, causing Ike to lose momentum as his opponent quickly and smoothly twisted their body away from his sword. Stumbling forward, Ike furrowed his brows with a glare as he glanced behind him, realizing his mistake.</p><p>In one swift motion, he guarded himself with Ragnell before the other could make his final blow on him.</p><p>Breathing heavily, his opponent glanced up at him in surprise.</p><p>“You’re strong.”</p><p>
  <em>‘Ike. Grow up big and strong. I believe you’ve got the makings of a great warrior.’</em>
</p><p>Letting out a breath, Ike gave them a soft smirk.</p><p>“You’re fast.”</p><p>“And, that’s lunch.”</p><p>Looking up, both swordsmen suddenly felt sheepish as they slowly pulled away from one another, their weapons now withdrawn. Lance stabbed into the dirt, a gruff-looking man walked over to them before tossing a chicken drumstick over to Ike before doing the same with the other swordsman. Catching it, the blue-haired mercenary ignored the heat flaming across his hands as he grinned down at the freshly cooked meat.</p><p>Before taking a large bite right out of it.</p><p>The other two shared an amused look before the other mercenary gently tossed his Rapier onto the grass before walking over to their small campfire, “Slow down there, Ike. There’s plenty more where that came from. Jadus had caught our group a good haul of wild chickens this morning.”</p><p>However, Ike payed them little mind as he quickly finished his meal, not having eaten something this fresh in his past few days of travel. He truly enjoyed venturing new lands, but time and again it did come with a small price. Although packed with plenty of provisions from the island country he had just sailed from, meat unfortunately was not something he could travel with. Game spoiled very easily and was only good within a few hours of being hunted and cooked.</p><p>With a shake of his head, Jadus reached down and plucked a chicken breast off of one of the stakes above the fire before handing it to Ike, “It looks like we may have to catch some more before he hits the road, Mars. But, that’s alright. I don’t mind.”</p><p>However, as Ike gratefully took the offered food from the other, Mars couldn’t help but frown at him, “Are you sure you don’t want to stay with us? I know being a mercenary is as tough a job as they come and is mostly a lonely life, but it’s a bit easier and more rewarding if you were accompanied by someone.”</p><p>Ike gave a wan smile at that as he took another bite of his chicken. He then quietly shook his head as he once again declined the younger swordsman’s offer, “It’s appreciated. And, I get it. This is your company. Your family. Of course, whoever aids you becomes one of your own… I know that well because I had taken over my father’s company a few years back. But…things began to change for me once we were pulled into…into war.”</p><p>“You needed to escape?”</p><p>Ready to take another bite out of his chicken, Ike paused as he glanced over at the other. Mars was looking at him curiously, but the blue-haired swordsman could see a quiet understanding beneath that look. He didn’t know too much about these mercenaries, seeing as they had only met yesterday afternoon when Ike had aided them with a group of thieves stealing from the village nearby. And, he had to admit, they were a bit more proper than most he’s come to pass. But, it was obvious these two and the other few resting inside their base camp had been fighting alongside one another for quite some time.</p><p>They knew the way of the life. He could see it in their eyes. The title of nobility meant nothing short of trouble compared to the hard knocks of a mercenary.</p><p>But, it did lead Ike to one question.</p><p>“Where did you get that sword, anyway?”</p><p>Realizing the other was diverting the conversation, Mars sighed softly as he glanced down at the Rapier lying in the grass beside Ragnell. No mercenary is ever seen with such a well-renowned, royal blade. And, Mars knew that well. Quirking a playful smile, he looked back up at the questioning swordsman, “Would you believe me if I told you I picked it off a thief?”</p><p>Ike chuckled as he went back to eating his lunch, “Not a chance.”  </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>With a heavy sigh, Ike glanced up at the bamboo trees surrounding him as he quietly set up a small camp for himself. It had been several hours since he departed from his temporary comrades, and Ike felt a bit saddened by that. Not very often does he come across other mercenaries that are more grateful than skeptical of his aid—especially not ones that provided him with a place of rest and fresh food to eat. But, Ike knew he couldn’t stay.</p><p>As odd as it was…</p><p>He enjoyed his solitude.</p><p>It was pleasant. Ike could truly be the mercenary he’s always strived to be out here—taking on jobs and changing people’s lives for the better. Exploring new lands and becoming familiar with various languages most certainly had its perks, as well. And, everyone he met had a story, just like he did.</p><p>But, they all lived in the now.</p><p>Here, nobody knew his name unless he introduced himself. And, even then, they treated him as a worker and payed him to take care of the brigands that were terrorizing them. Just so they could go back to living their lives—feeding their families, raising their young, and growing as a civilization. It warmed Ike’s heart to see their fear dwindle at his return from every mission, because the people knew they were safer than they had been before. Yes, money was a necessity to get by, but bringing peace to those in need granted a higher reward.</p><p>And, Ike could truly be himself.</p><p>Every now and again, the blue-haired swordsman did question his decision to leave. Because even though he was fine with leaving all of Tellius behind, he would never stop missing the Greil Mercenaries. They had always been his biggest support—from his father and younger sister all the way to the very last recruits to be added.</p><p>There were days where he needed Titania’s guidance, and others where he longed for the tactical aid and friendship of Soren. He dreamed about Oscar’s delectable meals, and wished for Boyd and Rolf’s bickering on silent nights. Even Shinon’s sharp tongue and arrogance was a comfort to think about. The sniper was probably hauling a drunk Gatrie away from a group of women and out of a tavern right this very minute, if the time here was the same as Tellius.</p><p>Smiling softly at those fond memories, Ike finished tending to his campfire. It had taken him a little longer than expected to start, since the forestry around him was unfamiliar. Honestly, he could use a prayer from Rhys to help him get used to this strange place. Whatever this bamboo was, Ike could hardly consider it a tree. And, after a demonstration from Mars earlier, apparently he could drink the water that was inside of it, too.</p><p>Although helpful, the lone mercenary found that to be equally as strange.</p><p>But, Ike was still grateful for the other’s survival advice. And, Mars’ swordsmanship actually reminded him of Mia. He was swift in skill, just as she was—and very eager to fight the blue-haired swordsman once they had all settled down after taking care of those thieves from the village. Ike hoped Mia had found more people to challenge her after he had left, knowing the swordswoman always had a hankering to train with Ike whenever she got the chance.</p><p>With a consent sigh, Ike arched his back in a stretch before looking ahead, noticing a small opening between the trees that shown the light of the horizon. The sun was still setting, despite the late hour. And, it was a beautiful sight, one Ike thought he’d never see. A new land. New sights. New smells. New food.</p><p>New challenges.</p><p>It was solitude.</p><p>But, an adventurous one.</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I would like to make clear, Ike leaving everyone behind did break me. I cried about it. It hurt. Especially after he broke his promise to Mist. I feel for her, and understand her wanting to always be around Ike after what happened to Greil. </p><p>But...I also wanted to do my best to write Ike’s own feelings about it while he is journeying and meeting and helping new people at the same time. </p><p>So, I hope I did him justice, because Ike is the best &lt;3</p><p>Also, the artwork above is my own with one of his quotes I like from Heroes.</p><p>Thank you for reading!</p><p>Elizabeth ^_^</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>